Man Down
by Snuggs
Summary: When Bruce Wayne Is Kidnapped By Ra's Al Ghul, How Far Will The Vigilantes Go To Get Him Back? Featuring: Superman! *COMPLETED*
1. Vanishing Act

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters.  This story is strictly fan fiction.

I am aware that Barbara's real eye color is green, but in the Animated Series, it's blue, so don't rant me about it.

====================================================

**Chapter One (Vanishing Act):**

Nightwing had been staking the "All Girls All Night" club for weeks.  It supposedly held major clues of the Penguin's whereabouts.  Nightwing, formally known as Richard "Dick" Grayson, is an officer of the Blüdhaven Police Department.  About a month ago, The Penguin arranged a heist for the Blüdhaven bank.  This heist was investigated thoroughly by the BCD and Nightwing, and so far, all they know is that the Penguin was behind it.  The Penguin, knowing that the Blüdhaven Police and its very own vigilante, knew that he had to take refuge in Gotham.  He wouldn't be safe for long… Gotham's own vigilantes are hot on his scent.  Batman never appreciated Gotham criminals, especially one with a record as big as Bruce Wayne's ex-girlfriend list.

Nightwing heard a familiar "bang".  Not to worry, he knew what made the sound and who was coming.  Shortly after, his thoughts were confirmed with a blunt voice,  "Anything?" Batman was never one for lengthy conversation.

"Nada." Nightwing didn't even look at him.  He continued to look through his binoculars.  It was time to infiltrate.  "Where's the rest of the army?" He questioned.  He had a feeling he'd need backup.  After all, Penguin did have one of the biggest clubs with the biggest thugs.  But then again, he and Batman made a formidable team.

"Tim's got school tomorrow.  He's not up for a beating this time at night." Batman said monotonously.  "And as for Barbara, she'll be here shortly.  The Commissioner needed a word with her.  Apparently, her disappearances alerted him."

Nightwing nodded.  He knew that Batman was worried, but damn it if he showed it.  "Looks like the night-time escapades are taking their toll on Babs."  He pocketed his binoculars.  "So we're waiting for her or are we charging this alone?" Nightwing didn't love the idea of having Batman as his company.  He was never much for conversation.  Nonetheless, he was glad Batman was on his side.  Batman was a very good fighter.

"Batgirl can join in anytime.  The sooner we get on with this, the sooner we can leave." Batman took out his grapple.  He fired at the railing on the building adjacent to the club and swung to the alley in the middle.  Nightwing smiled.  He couldn't feel but think that it was just like old times.

"As you wish." With that, he spread his arms, stretching the attached gliders on his arms.  With that, he jumped and glided near Batman's position.  No sooner had he landed, Batman charged and took out the first thug with a devastating punch in the face.  Nightwing leaped after the second thug and landed on his face, which I imagine is quite painful.  "Door's open, let's go!" He whispered in the cold wind.  Batman answered with a nod and followed after his adopted son.

They walked into a balcony, and to the left were the stairs leading to some dancing.  Nightwing glanced at the prostitutes and nude dancers.  He couldn't suppress his excitement.  That was the ultimatum of hormones.  They can take over given the occasion.  Unfortunately, Batman saw his gaze and cleared his throat.  For a vigilante with a playboy alter ego, he was incredibly calm.  "Batman, these people could get hurt."

Batman gazed at him.  "Right."  He smiled.  Uh-oh, Nightwing thought.  He knew that smile.  It was Batman's smile telling him that in a few moments, all hell will break lose.  They took cover in the shadows silently heading for the Deejay, with Nightwing in the lead.  After all, this was his gig.

"Time to crash this joint." Nightwing surprised the Deejay.  The Deejay yelled, but it was inaudible over the loud music.  He turned to run, only to bump into Batman's chest.  The Deejay fell.  Batman's face took on a menacing snarl.  "I'll alert everyone in the room."  Nightwing proceeded to the microphone.  "Sorry, folks.  But this party's over!"  He couldn't resist a sneer.  He sounded so much like Batman, but he didn't seem to notice.

Batman lifted the quivering Deejay.  "Who do you work for?" The Deejay cursed as Batman slammed him against the wall.  Unable to get an answer, he slammed the Deejay again and this time, hard.  This time, the Deejay couldn't suppress a cry of pain.  He suddenly realized that no amount of money was worth a beating from Batman.

"The Penguin!" He stammered.  He flinched as the Batman glared at him.  "I don't know anything else! He just paid me to deejay this club!" Batman just stared.  That's when Nightwing decided to step in.

"Let's go, Batman.  This guy's just a pawn.  He doesn't know anything," Nightwing reasoned.  Batman hesitated, but eventually walked out.  They neared a corner leading to the hallway that led to the door when they heard gunshots.  Apparently, Nightwing and Batman's appearance had alerted Penguin's goons.  The two rushed outside to see Batgirl pummeling four guys with a series of acrobatic moves.  No doubt, they were Batman's style.  One thug got up, apparently conscious, and tried to sneak up on Batgirl, but Nightwing intervened with a devastating kick behind the shins, making the thug fall.  He then proceeded to handcuff him.

"I was handling it." Batgirl ran up to him.  She was apparently annoyed by his intervention.  "I didn't need you guys, and besides I almost had them."  Nightwing merely stared at her dumbfounded.  Then he adjusted a neutral look on his face.

"Didn't look like it."  Batgirl was surprised by his reaction.  He was getting to be more like Batman each day.  Where was the Dick Grayson that she dated, that she loved? She'd even prefer the Dick Grayson that ran off from Gotham.

She walked off to the thug that tried to sneak up on him.  He was apparently bigger than Batgirl, but he didn't look so tough.  "I could've taken him…"

Nightwing smiled.  "Coulda… Woulda… Didn't…" He was also annoyed that Batgirl didn't acknowledge his act as a favor.  Instead she blew up on him.

"You know, Nightwing? You're really testing my nerves.  We didn't need you when you ran out on us! We handled it on our own.  You're so arrogant! It's like you've changed… for the worse!" Batgirl's words tore through Nightwing.  He looked like he'd been slapped.  He quickly hid the hurt on his face, knowing that Batman was watching their every move.

"Fine! You know what? I won't help you anymore! You were one of the major reasons I actually came back! I loved you! But apparently, things changed while I was gone.  It's not mutual anymore. I'm leaving!" With those words, Nightwing ran off, apparently heading for his transport to the loft.

Batgirl was taken aback, "Wait! D—Nightwing!" She wanted so much to apologize.  She didn't really mean to upset Nightwing.  She was just annoyed that he had to step in when she was doing fine.  She felt a hand on her shoulder.  She turned.  It was Batman.

"Let's go.  We have somewhere to be in an hour."  Batman fired his grapple to a building.  He swung off heading to the Batmobile.  Batgirl nodded.  Of course, Bruce Wayne was invited to a dinner party hosted by Jim Gordon, Barbara's father and Police Commissioner of Gotham Police.  She grappled to the nearest building.  She jumped rooftop from rooftop, eventually reaching an alley that hid the Batcycle.  She rode off to the Batcave.

When she arrived at the Batcave, she found Bruce already showered and in a suit.  A plastered smile that would make Gotham's most exquisite females fall in pleasure was glued on his face.  His neatly combed hair topped off his handsome look and his ice blue eyes glistened.  "Better hurry, Barbara.  Don't want to be late." She knew what he meant.  Her father was picking her up, but luckily, her outfit was waiting for her in her apartment, only a ten-minute drive from Wayne Manor.

An hour later, she smiled as her father introduced her to Gotham's richest.  He led her as they walked over to the notoriously handsome Bruce Wayne.  He had just finished talking to an old couple.  "Mr. Wayne! Jim Gordon.  Thank you for the generous donation to the homeless."

"Oh, Jim, you know who I am, no need to get formal.  You can call me Bruce.  You know that." Bruce smiled and his glance flew to the redhead Barbara.

"Oh, right… of course Mr. Way—Bruce.  Oh, this is Barbara, my daughter." Jim changed the subject.  Mr. Wayne was a very generous gentleman that frequently donated to just causes.

"We've met." Barbara and Bruce said simultaneously.  Barbara couldn't help but notice the lack of emotion in Bruce's eyes.  He took her hand and lightly put his lips on it.  She blushed.  Get a grip, Barbara, she thought, this is your co-worker, fellow vigilante.

The awkward silence was interrupted by none other than Dick Grayson, a representative of Blüdhaven police.  He was new to the BCD, but as far as Gotham was concerned, he was a capable young man.  Capable enough that Jim Gordon himself praised him publicly in meetings with the Police Commissioner of Blüdhaven.  They didn't even bother making him a cadet.  "Hey, Jim… Babs…" He smiled his fake smile, which can drop as many teenagers as Bruce Wayne's.

"Hey, Dick, nice to see you.  Congratulations on making the BCD.  You know it's got crooks on its own.  It's a tough neighborhood." Jim said, "But what I don't understand is… how come you didn't become a cop in Gotham?"  Bruce and Barbara looked up.  Both of them knew that Dick was needed there as Nightwing.  But Dick merely smiled casually.

"Well, I can't keep living in Bruce's shadow forever.  I have to make a name of my own self without as much help as possible.  But, I'm still grateful for your recommendation.  Just how did you do it? I'm not a cop." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the complete truth either.  Dick was smart to change the subject to dismiss the Commissioner's questions.

"No sweat, kid.  You know, you've been involved in kidnappings, and you've always kept your cool.  Blüdhaven needs people like you.  That and your circus experience helped.  Of course, that's kept hushed up by the BCD officials and I." Dick smiled.  Jim did him a favor by doing this.

The room dimmed as a performance was about to ensue.  The group said their goodbyes and headed to their seats.  A hooded hypnotist materialized from a cloud of smoke.  Little did they know, Ra's Al Ghul was behind the disguise.  Bruce was unimpressed.  He pulled stunts like this all the time as Batman.  "Ladies and gentlemen, prepare to be mystified by magic and its illusions!" The hypnotist's eyes glanced at Bruce every few minutes.  He did many tricks, but was basically child's play to a master scientist's mind.  The hypnotist was nearing his finale.  It's time for a good finale, he thought.  He dragged a box to the center of the stage.  "This box holds a story.  It's a legend among its people.  Whomever goes in here can travel through time!" Of course, this was a lie.  It was all part of his plan.  "You, good sir, will you please be so kind as to show your bravery in front of this audience and step foot in this box? I assure you, you will be fine." Bruce stepped foot in the box, and as soon as it closed, knock out gas erupted around him.  The hooded hypnotist smiled and said a few words.  Smoke erupted around him and the instant it cleared, he was gone.  Box, Bruce, and all…


	2. Lockdown

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters.  This story is strictly fan fiction.

I am aware that Barbara's real eye color is green, but in the Animated Series, it's blue, so don't rant me about it.

====================================================

**Chapter Two (Lockdown):**

Dick stood up and watched Barbara run to the bathroom, ready to make her transformation to Batgirl.  He, however, was more conspicuous.  Knowing this, he drew his gun, and slowly turned off the safety.  The crowd was beginning to realize that the hooded hypnotist was not returning.  Jim Gordon stood calming the guests, "Remain calm, everyone, and this situation will soon be resolved… Montoya! Get some officers here! Bullock! Get a head start on the case!"

Dick knew he had no jurisdiction in Gotham, and could only act if its Commissioner requested it from Blüdhaven Police.  Luckily, he did, in case something was to happen in the party.  Gotham's most lethal were not above that, they could, and probably would do something like it.  Turns out, Ra's Al Ghul did.  Dick Grayson is now an official officer on the case.  He had no need of turning into a vigilante and alter ego Nightwing.  He walked over to Jim Gordon.

"What do you think, Grayson?" Jim's voice and manner suddenly had that lawful authority.  You had to take him serious.  Dick examined the site thoroughly.  It looked like the disappearing act that he, the first Robin, had pulled off with his comrade in arms, Batman.  He and Jim walked closer to the stage.  Before he could answer, Batgirl showed up at the scene.

"Don't you guys ever use the door?" Bullock commented sarcastically.  Barbara chose to ignore it.  She chose not to pummel him to the ground.  Getting smart with the vigilantes of Batman was not smart.  But Dick just smiled, and it calmed her down a bit.  He was a bit more easy-going lately.  Maybe this was what he needed, she thought.  A break from Batman's shadow, to sever connections from Nightwing and Batman, and the right to protect a city on his own without Batman's interference.  This was going to be quite a night.

"Where's the big guy?" Jim asked.  Batman wasn't there, and Batgirl couldn't say what had really happened, or he'd piece together that Multi-billionaire Bruce Wayne, was indeed the cape-bearing vigilante known as Batman.  But how to get around his question was a different matter.

"Batman's already on the case.  I'm just here to get evidentiary support." Batgirl said rigidly.  She'd never get used to talking to her dad as just Commissioner Gordon, but what choice did she have?

"Ah… divide and conquer.  Smart, but I think we're going to need every piece of help we can get on just _getting_ evidence.  Guy disappeared on a cloud of smoke.  I think that's along Batman's alley, isn't it?" Dick just looked at Commissioner Gordon.

"I'm sure the big guy's on to that already.  Now if you excuse me, I have to make a call.  Commissioner, you should request help from Blüdhaven Police."  Dick changed the subject again.  He was getting good at this.  Batgirl looked at him in admiration.  Dick just winked at her when the Commissioner wasn't looking.

"Negative, Grayson.  You're Blüdhaven's contribution.  It's all the help we can get from them.  They're investigating some heist that happened weeks ago.  It's an oldie, but I think they want the guy behind it bad." Dick already knew this, but he wanted to get Batman out of the subject.

"Alright, Commissioner…" Dick took out his phone and walked off.  Batgirl looked at him as he walked out the door.  She knew he had a plan, but she couldn't look into it without being noticed.  She walked over to the scene of the kidnapping and tried to deduce from whatever evidence she found.

Commissioner's phone rang.  The room jumped.  "Gordon, here," He said.  "Sure thing, Grayson.  Thanks for the help.  Good night." He put the phone down.  Moments later, the window above the door opened.  A fast moving figure with the grace that would put Olympians to shame glided in.  It was Nightwing.  Batgirl smiled at her fellow vigilante.  A second later, another figure of red and blue showed up.  It was definitely faster than Nightwing and could outrace an Olympian asleep.  The room just stared at the newcomer.  He was tall and built.  Commissioner Gordon and Batgirl ran to him.

"Commissioner Gordon, this is Superman.  He's doing Batman a favor while we… investigate this case further." Nightwing smiled.  Of course, the Commissioner already knew who Superman was.  Who hadn't? He was a king among legends and had a reputation that rivaled the Batman's.

"Good evening, Commissioner.  It looks like I'll be doing Batman's job for a while.  Do you mind getting me acquainted with Gotham's finest?" Commissioner Gordon ignored his exceptional manners.  The Man of Steel was actually there… and talking to him!

"Why… uh… yes… right this way, Superman." The Commissioner stuttered as he led Superman away.  No doubt Superman had his eyes out for clues also.  He had his own ways that Bruce never did figure out.  Maybe it was the X-Ray vision that helped, or the magnified vision… Superman was a Kryptonian of many talents.

Nightwing and Batgirl got on his motorcycle and headed for Wayne Manor.  "So, Nightwing, what's the plan?" Batgirl finally asked.  They were finally alone.  She wrestled down the daydream of them getting personal and reasoned that this was strictly business.

"Ra's Al Ghul has another base in the Sahara.  Lately, Africans have been discovering Lazarus Pits.  That's supposed to be unnatural.  There aren't supposed to be that many.  Batman thought that maybe Ra's Al Ghul could be behind it.  His suspicions were confirmed when Africans who got too close disappeared.  He'd been looking into it after his shifts.  One of my co-workers… he went on vacation near the Sahara.  He was going to see his family.  He was also supposed to be back a week ago.  It's like he just disappeared.  We looked into his travel files, he's supposedly still there.  Batman asked me to look into BCD Archives and hopefully get a clue or something.  I didn't." Nightwing paused.  "We're headed for the Sahara."

"But how do you know it's Ra's?" Batgirl asked.  Nightwing was leaving gaps in his explanation.  She noticed it and paid no attention that it was a long one.  She didn't like being left out of the plan.  It was hardly okay that Batman did it, but Nightwing? Oh no, she was in this one definitely.

Nightwing sighed, "Ra's is one of the few people that know Batman's alter ego.  He also knows how Batman pulls that gas trick off.  The Joker could probably pull it off, but he's in Arkham, and he doesn't know who Batman really is.  The only suspect that fits is Ra's.  He's also familiar in storytelling that relate to legends… doesn't matter if it's not true or it is.  If it isn't, he can make it believable.  And disappearing without a trace after a kidnapping is his style.  I've been kidnapped by him once before and I know he was cautious since he knew two more of Batman's vigilantes were present and ready to try and stop him if he made himself conspicuous."

Batgirl nodded.  Nightwing had laid the facts down in such a blunt way that she was sure he figured things out correctly.  "How does he know who we are?" she piped.  It was still a miracle that she knew who Batman was, but Nightwing and Batgirl? She was still a bit skeptical about the achievements of Ra's.  If he was this smart, why couldn't he have taken out Batman? Bruce had a lot of explaining to do.

Nightwing sighed.  He knew what was going on in Barbara's mind, and there were some things he didn't know… but then again, there were others he could never say.  "Ra's knew who Batman was through Batman's design.  All those gadgets and computers… only a person of high rank could pull it off.  Money would be an essential part.  Only one man in Gotham could be Batman… Bruce Wayne.  Of course, he wasn't completely sure until he checked his history.  Penguin had the goods… but he got them from crime… something Batman was strictly against.  This discovery followed several tests, including my being kidnapped.  In each test, Batman proved his worth, but when Ra's offered his ultimatum… to marry his daughter or die—."

"—He refused." Batgirl interrupted.  Nightwing paused and slowly nodded as they headed to the secret entrance of the Batcave.  The alarm went off, and the Batcave got ready for lockdown.  "Batgirl! Override! Code: Barbara!" she exclaimed.  Nothing happened.  The lockdown was still intact.

Nightwing frowned.  No doubt Batman was the only one who was authorized to disable the thing.  "Hang on!" Barrel guns drew from the walls and statues and  shot at them.  "Just like old times, eh?" Nightwing couldn't resist a witty remark.  He rode off a cliff and landed on the Batcave floor, with gunfire inches away.  "Talk about a close call…"

Suddenly, huge guns and mortars cocked their way to the two vigilantes as triple barrel wielding androids surrounded them.  "Uh-oh…" Batgirl and Nightwing said simultaneously.  They were surrounded, but the two wouldn't give up… it was against their training.  The two ran in opposite directions.  While Batgirl evaded a series of gunfire and explosions from the mortars, the androids surrounded Nightwing.  He back flipped as an android fired at him, but instead the bullets hit their mark on another android directly behind him.  As the Android went down, another moved to take its place.  Nightwing landed behind that one and tore out its arms.  However, the one that went down before suddenly jolted up.  It rebooted! "Bruce… you son of a gun…" Nightwing muttered as bullets erupted from its gun and hit him on the chest knocking him down.  He would've been killed had it not been that his suit was made of Kevlar.  At the same time, Barbara fell unconscious in his lap.  A mortar had finally gotten her.  "Damn it! You—." What followed his words was anyone's guess for a loud booming voice interrupted.

"—Alfred Pennyworth! Override! Master Code: Thomas and Martha Wayne!" Almost immediately, the Batcave's arsenal withdrew.  There were no signs of them being ever there, except of course, for the Batcave being in shambles.  Nightwing, Batgirl, and the enforcers of the cave certainly had made a mess of things.

Nightwing got up carrying the unconscious Batgirl.  "You've got to show me how you do that…"

"In due time, Master Dick. Let's go upstairs and tend to Miss Gordon, shall we?" Alfred led Nightwing to the guest room and he laid her on the bed.  Alfred walked off and returned with a cup of coffee.  They sat down.  "Now tell me, Master Dick, what happened? And where's Master Bruce?"  Nightwing removed his mask and shirt.  It would need repairing.  The bullets had done some work on it.  Slowly, he retold what had happened during the day.  Alfred listened.  "Oh my, that is quite a jam.  We must find Master Bruce.  I trust that you have a plan?" Dick nodded.  He examined the bullets.

"Hmmm… Teflon coating? Bruce hates guns… why would he get the latest weaponry on guns?" Dick observed.

"Master Bruce needed something that could ward off people like Ra's Al Ghul, or stall them while he prepares to retaliate.  He'd been surprised in here once before.  He gave me an override just in case.  I would've come sooner had it not—." Alfred paused.  He blushed.

Dick smiled.  "Go on, Alfred! Had it not what?" He was sure it was something embarrassing.  Alfred never kept secrets.

"Well… you see, Master Dick… I was… in the bath…" Alfred blushed.  It was such a silly reason to almost let Master Dick and Miss Gordon die.  He looked at Dick's face, only to see a wolfish grin plastered on his face.  "Just what is it that you find amusing?"

Dick chortled.  "I don't know.  Just don't swear not to take a bath again, that would be really something to worry about." Alfred shook his head as he gave Dick a warm look.  Masters Bruce and Dick had been going at each other's throats for a while now.  Seeing them actually display affection was truly a cause for celebration.

He caught something moving on the left.  Alfred noticed it too, but neither gazed at the direction.  Dick discreetly headed to the direction.  As soon as he saw that the figure was about to bolt for it, he kicked the door, closing it and wrestled the guy to the ground.  "Gerroff! Gerroff!" said a muffled voice.  "It's me! Tim!"

"Tim? How long have you been listening?" Dick was annoyed that Tim decided to eavesdrop.  He escorted Tim to his chair.  "Take a seat."

"Long enough to hear everything that's been going on." Tim didn't have an opportunity to finish his response, because just then, Barbara opened her eyes and bolted up.  Dick, Tim, and Alfred were by her side in precisely the equivalent of a New York minute.

After a long talk, Barbara piped, "So what do we do, Dick? You're the one with the plan." There was a long pause.  Tim looked at Barbara, then at Dick, then at Alfred.  Barbara told him Dick's plan.

"So… what _do_ we do?" Tim questioned.  It was quite annoying.  Dick didn't want to jeopardize the other Robin.  Batman wouldn't want it to happen, but then again, they were going to need his help.

"Suit up." Nightwing finally said.  Ten minutes later, they were in the new and highly dangerous Batplane.  They didn't take the jet because none of their other vehicles would fit in.  Inside the plane were the Redbird, the Batcycle, and the Nightcycle.  Three vigilantes were also inside, with Nightwing flying it.  Batgirl and Robin were on standby ready to launch retaliation at any given time.  Inside Batgirl's cowl was another radio that gives instant feedback from the Batcave computers.  It would be needed just in case they needed Alfred when they weren't in the plane.

As they reached the right altitude, Superman knocked at their door.  Nightwing opened it, making sure that nothing could shoot out the door.  Unfortunately, Robin was overlooked.  The youngster didn't have his seat belts on, causing him to fly out the door.  Luckily, Superman caught the adolescent.  "Nice catch." Nightwing and Robin both said.

Superman smiled.  "No problem.  I'm coming along." Superman seated Robin and secured him with a seat belt.

"You can't.  You've got to protect Gotham… it's—." Nightwing started.

"Gotham will be fine.  Supergirl's on it.  I heard your plan while I was looking for clues.  I agree, Ra's can be found in the Sahara.  I've already checked it.  I think he's taken refuge in the hideout he used when he kidnapped me.  It's guarded." Nightwing was baffled.  Of course… super hearing, super speed, and super vision, a few traits that made Superman the Man of Steel.  "I'm sure Batgirl's up for the job.  Besides, I hear Azrael's looking after Gotham.  He wouldn't let me help him… he's kind of like Bruce.  Still, I've got Supergirl on patrol at day.  Azrael's got night.  You're going to need me.  Ra's is tough."

Nightwing nodded.  Arguing with the Man of Steel was pointless.  If he denied the guy, he'd just follow anyway.  "Here's the deal…"


	3. Decoy

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters.  This story is strictly fan fiction.

I am aware that Barbara's real eye color is green, but in the Animated Series, it's blue, so don't rant me about it.

====================================================

**Chapter Three (Decoy):**

The plane landed about thirty miles from Ra's hideout.  Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin rode in V-Formation, while Superman took the skies to monitor if anyone was coming and surveyed the direction.  He flew down to the three vigilantes.  "It's only a bit further.  Be ready, no doubt Ra's would have spiced up his security knowing you three would probably look into Bruce's kidnapping."

The vigilantes nodded.  Motorcycles weren't the best form of transportation.  It was a lot slower, but definitely faster than foot, so they had no reason to complain.  They stopped at a sand dune and crawled to the top, making sure that the guards didn't notice anything.  Nightwing signaled the other two vigilantes to cover the left and the right side.  "Eight guards… great…" he whispered to himself.  As soon as they were in place, he charged.  The guards were taken aback.  They hadn't expected anyone to interfere with their master's plans.  The first guard grabbed his spear and met Nightwing.  He swung the spear with devastating accuracy, but Nightwing was prepared.  He caught the spear right below the sharpened steel and tugged.  The man carrying it was tossed forward.  As he let go, Nightwing swung the spear; it made contact with the guard's nose.  The guard won't be able to stand for a while. Come to think of it, he won't be waking up for a while either.  Nightwing's blow had taken its toll.

As another guard advanced toward Nightwing, Batgirl appeared from out of nowhere and met him with a devastating kick.  The kick threw the guard backward as it met his stomach.  Another guard paused and then proceeded to attack Batgirl.  Before he could sneak up on her, Robin fell from the sky and gave him a knock in the noggin; compliments from the Man of Steel.  Unfortunately, the winded guard that Batgirl had knocked down recovered and as Batgirl was thanking her rescuer, the guard grabbed Robin from behind and snarled at the other vigilante.  "I could break his neck! Don't move!" the guard threatened.  Before anyone could react, Robin flipped back, relinquishing the guard's grip on him with a series of acrobatic blows.  The guard fell back in a heap.  Nightwing, just finishing the last few guards, stared at Robin admiringly.

"Not bad… kid…" the last word was added with affection.  Nightwing admired Batgirl and Robin.  He turned around to see that one guard was faking unconsciousness.  You could see that he was trying not to gasp.  When the guard noticed that his charade was over, he jumped up, and charged at Batgirl, who hadn't noticed at thing.  Unfortunately for him, the Man of Steel knew his maneuver.  Superman flew down and landed between Batgirl and the charging guard.  The guard, realizing that his move was final just ran harder.  Pity… no human could withstand such an impact when the Man of Steel was the target and hope to grip consciousness.  As soon as the guard hit his six-packed chest, he bounced backward and stayed down.  "Nice move…" Nightwing smiled.

"Err… thanks!" Batgirl stuttered.  The Man of Steel said his welcome and walked to the front.  Nightwing didn't mind.  He slowed his pace and walked alongside Robin.  As soon as Batgirl looked their way, her fellow vigilantes winked.  She blushed, of course she didn't like Superman, but no woman can completely resist the Man of Steel's body.  Superman had recently been on the front pages of Gotham's Stud Magazine.  He attracted as many girls as the infamous Bruce Wayne.  Talk about rivalry.

They walked into a large room.  No windows, no doors, it was the end of the line.  No one was there except for one person: Bane.  Bane had recently joined Ra's Al Ghul in his mission to end Batman.  "Well, well, if it isn't—." He stopped, suddenly noticing Superman's flashy red, blue, and yellow, with the bulging "S" on his chest.  He gaped.  "Oh sh—." Bane started.  What came after those words was no big mystery.  He was utterly dumbfounded to have the Man of Steel knocking at his door.  Nightwing knew it was best not to let Bane take his time.  The three vigilantes surrounded him.  Bane smiled.  Maybe he could take on the three pigeons and get a bonus.  Superman wouldn't, couldn't kill him.  It was against his code of honor.  "Flashy tights…" he mocked.

Nightwing punched as Batgirl kicked.  Robin decided to find another position in which to hit him in.  Bane caught Batgirl's foot and threw her to Nightwing.  Nightwing caught her as Bane hit him backward… way backward.  Robin decided to land a spinning kick on Bane's neck.  Needless to say, he did so, but it had absolutely no effect on the big lug.  Superman walked up to Bane.  The oversized dumb nut decided that no amount of money or desire for revenge was worth going toe to toe with the alien bench-pressing machine.  It was too late though.  Nightwing landed a punch, knocking Bane against the wall.  The wall wasn't in the best shape after that.  Its perfection was… cracked and dilapidated (hey, try smacking a five-hundred-pound middle-school-dropout with bulging muscles and a very hard head into your house wall; let's see how well that goes).  Bane tried to yell for mercy, but he was winded.  All he got out of his lungs was a groan.  Superman used Bane's stomach as a punching bag until Bane flew backward, past the wall, or rather… where the wall _used_ to be.  Robin cheered as his companions ran to the Man of Steel.  Bane groaned in a heap.  A normal human being would have broken his neck after a beating from Superman, but definitely not him.  However, it was still not too late for the alien to kick his oversized butt to the other side of the corridor, so he decided to stay down.  From now on, he would pick his battles.

"What do we do with him?" Batgirl asked.  Nightwing stared at the pile of shaking cowardice on the floor.  Hard to believe that piece of manure was beating them but a few moments ago.  No doubt Ra's had overlooked help from Superman.  He pondered upon Batgirl's question, and Superman seemed to await his decision also.  So he was the leader in this game, he observed.

His gaze fell on the tube that allowed the venom to circulate through his body.  He walked up to Bane to dismantle it.  Bane knew what was happening, but he couldn't resist, he had been given the worst beating in the history of his life since becoming the oversized muscle.  Nightwing detached the wire.  In no time, Bane became a scrawny teenager lying on the floor, choking.  Nighwing took the equipment from Bane and laid them on the ground.  Superman knew what to do.  He used his laser vision to vaporize it.  "Good show!" Robin piped in.  Superman smiled.  Bane rolled his eyes, then suddenly lost consciousness.

They walked out of the warehouse.  Maybe the guards knew something.  Whatever it was, Nightwing would get it out of them.  Superman was less physical with them, but Nightwing could interrogate Batman-style.  All the guards were gone except two.  One was still unconscious, while the other was struggling to flea.  Nightwing jumped and glided easily to the pathetic guard.  Nightwing grabbed the guard, as he was about to make a break for it and slammed the gasping filth on the ground.  "Where's Ra's?" He raged.  Batgirl rolled her eyes.  Nightwing's tone was _so_ Batman.  The grim tone echoed with a hint of Dick's macho voice.  She giggled and Nightwing looked up to glare at her.  She suppressed her laughter and decided that Nightwing needed to do his job.

The guard stammered.  He couldn't form a single word.  "Wrong answer!" Nightwing declared.  He lifted the guard and slammed him to the ground again.  The guard was winded this time.  Superman frowned.  It was clear that Nightwing used Batman's method for interrogating, but he highly disapproved of it.  Batgirl and Robin noticed the dark look on Superman's face.  As Nightwing was about to slam the beaten down guard again, Superman stopped him.

"Enough." The Man of Steel said.  Nightwing stared after him as Superman flew to the plane.  He looked at the guard and gave him a snarl.  Grudgingly, he relinquished his grip and headed for the plane after getting on his Nightcycle, with the other two vigilantes at his heel of course.

Static erupted from Batgirl's cowl.  Suddenly, "Testing… testing… 1… 2… 3… Batgirl, do you read?" Batgirl flinched.  Everyone heard the call.

"Lower the volume, Alfred!" She said.  A few knobs turned as static whined and died.  Alfred was adjusting the signal.  Of course, this was only temporary.  The communications was just newly installed on Batgirl's cowl.  There were a few bugs to work out.

"Terribly sorry, Batgirl." Alfred apologized humbly.  He was truly sorry.  "I've been looking into Batcave computer files.  Ra's is on the move.  He knew that you'd eventually be after him, so he set up two hideouts, one as a decoy.  The other one is below the decoy, but on another entrance."  This was disturbing news.  The vigilantes stopped.

"Typical of Ra's.  We should've guessed, it's his style." Nightwing observed.  "If we took the easy way in and took the decoy, he must've counted that Bane would finish us off.  He didn't count on Superman being there, though, did he?" Nightwing smiled.  "Let's go!" The vigilantes rode to the plane.  Fifteen minutes later, they were in the air with Superman scouting for the hidden entrance.  His X-Ray Vision assisted in The Search for Ra's Head on a Platter.

Suddenly he spotted something.  "Nightwing! Do you read?" He checked on the radio that transmits to the Batplane.

"Roger that, Superman, you see anything?" Nightwing knew time was running out.  Every minute that passed took away some chance of Bruce being alive.  Bruce hadn't exactly stayed on the criminal's good side.  After all, he rejected her daughter, who, by the way, still wanted him.  "Bruce… you big idiot… if I had a babe like her on my heels, I wouldn't be in this suit trying to help get you get the hell out of there…" he whispered to himself.  Barbara heard this, and glared.

"Shut up, Dick!" She yelled playfully.  Nightwing couldn't suppress a tingling on his lower regions.  Barbara was definitely a babe.  Why did he have to be so stupid and convince her that it would never work out? Stupid! Stupid! Oh well, he thought as he shook it off.

"Not sure…" Superman reported.  "It's some kind of facility, but I detect no life signs.  Could be another abandoned base.  I'll look into— AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!" A devastating scream from Superman broke the radio… both his and the Batplane's.  Shock filled the Batplane.

Nightwing was the first to react.  He pinpointed the radio's locator.  "Batgirl, turn the radio off, it's broken." He was right.  Static was the only thing heard throughout the Batplane.  They flew low and stopped.  "Batgirl, fly the plane, Tim and I will investigate." As Batgirl was about to say something, Nightwing interrupted her.  "I know it's a trap! But what choice do we have? Regrouping would take its toll on the hostages! Ra's is ruthless!" His voice cracked with emotion.  Superman was one of his idols.  Bruce was his adopted father and mentor.  He couldn't let anything happen.  No matter how much he despised Batman, he owed him, and repaying favors was something Nightwing would die for… especially for Bruce.  Superman had also saved his hide a few times.  Batgirl nodded and took the controls.  Robin leaped down as Nightwing glided to scout for cover.  Ra's would pay… oh, yes, when Nightwing was done with him, there wouldn't be much left of the old maniac.  Nightwing was coming for Ra's Al Ghul.  


	4. Trapped

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters.  This story is strictly fan fiction.

I am aware that Barbara's real eye color is green, but in the Animated Series, it's blue, so don't rant me about it.

====================================================

**Chapter Four (Trapped):**

Nightwing emerged from the hot temperature of the plane.  Robin was already down there surveying the ground.  Footprints could still be seen.  Both noticed the remnants of Kryptonite.  They glowed a bright green, highly noticeable in the yellow of the sand.  He saw a glint in the—wait… a glint? In the middle of the desert? Fat chance! Before he could do anything, a dart found its way to young Robin's neck.  He saw Robin stagger backward and lose consciousness.  The plane was long gone.  Barbara would not be able to do anything, only Nightwing could.  A group of people emerged from the cover of the sand dunes.  Nightwing counted a dozen of them.  So they were close.  Apparently the ambush team was big.  No doubt Superman took out a majority of them.  Bane must've alerted Ra's of the unexpected ally.

Screw gliding, Nightwing thought.  He fell down and landed on one of Robin's captors.  "One down, and eleven freaking idiots to go…" He smiled.  Unfortunately, the remaining eleven didn't find it the least bit funny.  They charged.  Nightwing cart wheeled over one, grabbed the guy and threw him to the nearest captor.  He jumped on the two.  "Quit laying down on the job!" he jumped on both of their heads and he watched them slip from consciousness.  "Two more… nine—." Nightwing stopped, because suddenly, the remaining nine captors were no longer unarmed.  AK47's were waiting to make brand new holes in Nightwing.  He ran to the right, dodging gunfire.  "Holy—!" He started, but it was inaudible.  Nothing could be heard but a series of machine gunfire.  Fortunately for him, Batgirl heard distant explosions.  She knew something was up, as she was already approaching.  She rushed to the scene.  Dick would only have to hold his own for… oh… say seven to ten minutes… fifteen at most.  Nightwing was a dead man.

Nightwing's fist slammed into a captor's jaw.  The fist was heading up, so up the jaw went, along with the rest of the body.  The AK47 went wild, and a bullet made contact with the rib of a captor.  "Head's up!" Nightwing warned joyfully as a captor looked up to witness his comrade land on his head.  Way to go, Dick, Nightwing thought to himself. Six captors cocked their gun at him.  The one shot in the rib couldn't move his aiming hand, so he wasn't exactly in any condition to try and have a go with the annoying vigilante.  Wait… aiming hand? Err… go figure.

One of the captors, apparently the leader, ordered something to two of his men.  The two lifted Robin up and carried him swiftly away.  "Hey!" Nightwing moved to stop them, but gunfire erupted from the AK47's.  It just missed.  Four captors.  A good way to demoralize them would be to take out their leader.  But when four powerful honking guns are aimed at you, it isn't exactly easy to move about.  If he so much as farted, he would have thirty new holes before he could say, "It wasn't me!"  He looked up, and gaped.  Let's just say Batgirl was directly behind them and was about to land on one of them.  Now… a girl may not look too threatening to the idiots, but a falling one might just make them lose it.  His eyes gestured to the leader, and Batgirl nodded.  Precisely four seconds later… ish, the leader was gone and the remaining three didn't know who to aim at, so Nightwing bonked two of their heads together, while Batgirl laid the other one with devastating kicks and punches that would have had Mike Tyson quivering.  "Nice touch." Nightwing commented as he looked at Batgirl's work.  "That's gotta leave a mark."

"Thanks," was all she said.  Nightwing followed the footprints with Batgirl struggling to keep up.  She liked to run, but in the middle of the desert, a mile would dehydrate you.  This was ridiculous.  They quickly caught up to the two, but ten other guys were returning after bringing Superman to Ra's.  Back to square one… twelve guys with big freaking guns… this was not their day.

Nightwing leaped, dodging gunfire, while Batgirl flipped and cart wheeled.  She ended her move with a kick in the face on one of the captors.  The guy was out cold. You try having a girl lay a kick on you in the middle of the Sahara while you're dehydrated from carrying a 120-pound kid, whom, by the way, you are still carrying.  Eleven to go, Nightwing jumped on one and kicked him in the face.  Simple… but effective.  Batgirl didn't get his strategy… she kicked one in the balls… okay… _crude_… but effective.  Nightwing raised an eyebrow, Batgirl shrugged nervously.  It worked, didn't it? One captor sneaked up on Nightwing and grabbed him.  They tried to throw him on the ground, but he pushed himself forward and flipped.  He landed on the captor, jumped up, and punched him so hard in the face that blood oozed from God-knows-where, and buried his head in the sand.  Panicking, the captor raised himself, but quickly fell as consciousness slipped from him.  Eight to go… Batgirl laid a beating on two as they tried to double team on her… six left.  Nightwing kicked one so hard that he _flew_ backward unconscious.  Five standing.  One jumped at Nightwing while he was recoiling from his kick.  Nightwing and the captor were rolling down a sand dune two seconds later.  They recovered… or more precisely, Nightwing recovered and laid the sickest uppercut ever to be executed in Africa.  It cracked the guy's neck two times almost at the same time and then Nightwing, thinking the guy was still intact, elbowed him on the side of the face and made sure he was out like a light bulb.  "Sweet dreams," was all he could say.  Batgirl wasn't having too much trouble handling the remaining four.  Two of them were heading for Nightwing.  Apparently, it was their leader that jumped at him, and they saw what Nightwing did.  She spun and kicked one of the captors.  He staggered aside, but he wasn't down yet.  This guy was big.  He quickly recovered and threw a cinderblock punch at Batgirl.  She fell back and landed on her butt.  Nightwing, after taking care of two captors, appeared and he laid a gruesome beating on the big one.  "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit girls?" He said.  "I suppose not… well, I guess that's good, at least I know you won't be crying to your mommies after this." The remaining captor heard his remark and went berserk.  This was a threshold no living human crossed, and if they were alive, they wouldn't be for long.  He ran at Nightwing.  Nightwing jabbed him in the face drawing blood, but this was ignored.  A series of hard blows hit Nightwing.  Nightwing was winded but managed to evade the last attempt: a kick in the balls.  "Hey!" he yelled.  He punched him in the stomach… hard… he then punched kicked him in the knee, shattering his kneecap.  "That oughtta teach you to try and kick another guy in the balls."  Batgirl was already tending to Tim.

"He's been drugged." Nightwing said.  "How long do you think it'll last?" Nightwing asked.  Barbara observed Tim's eyes.

After a series of observations, "I think he'll be out for a few more minutes.  In the meantime, we're going to have to bring him along," Barbara commented.

"Well, no duh! You didn't think I was actually going to _leave_ the kid here.  How thick do you think I am?" Nightwing said sarcastically.  Barbara gave him a look.  "Okay, so it's no time to be a smarta— I get it…"  Barbara agreed appreciatively.  "I'd better carry the kid.  You go ahead of us and see if anyone's coming.  Barbara walked on top of a sand dune and disappeared.  Huh? Nightwing was confused.  He ran up the sand dune to see if Batgirl had fallen.  The trapdoor went off and suddenly, both he and Robin plummeted in absolute darkness.

He groaned.  Batgirl was unconscious next to him.  Robin was sitting up with a sad look on his face.  There was no door, no air vents; just a few bones on the ground.  Apparently, this was a trap designed to lure unexpected visitors.  The only way out was the way back in, and the only way that was going to happen was to get back up there.  "Robin!" His comrade turned to him.  "Give me your grapple!"

"I actually thought about that.  But I didn't bring it, no buildings, remember? I left it in the plane."  Nightwing stared at him dumbfounded.  "Hey! You try running around with a tool that removes the balance in your butt." Nightwing continued to stare.  Robin laughed nervously.

Batgirl sat up.  "Ugh…" she said.  "Alfred? We're in a corridor, the only way is up, how do we get up?" The response was just static.

"Anything?" Nightwing asked.  She shook her head.

"Got a grapple?" Robin asked.  It was nice to hear his voice after you had to beat up twenty-four guys just to get him back.  She nodded and handed him her grapple.  He fired it up.

CLUNK!

It hit something, but it wasn't quite the top.  "I'll check it out, I'm smaller."  Robin said.  Nightwing and Batgirl nodded.  "Hey!" Robin's voice echoed.  "It's a platform, and there's a light up ahead."  Robin let the grapple's handle fall.  A minute later, both Nightwing and Batgirl were with the teenage underwear-on-the-outside superhero.

"Let's go." Nightwing said.  He led his comrades past the corridor.  When they emerged, there was a ladder.  Apparently, this was used to torture people, and there was another entrance.  They climbed the ladder swiftly.  "Hey look, a trap door." He felt a wooden door.

"Can't… it's pitch black." Robin piped.  Nightwing sighed.  Batman had to get these guys night-vision contact lenses.  He opened the door, and about twenty years worth of sand fell on them.  They fell along with it, but Nightwing caught the ladder again and grabbed Robin, whom Batgirl was clutching.  They made their way up.

"Hey… signal's back." Batgirl told them.  "Alfred, where are we, visuals are on."  Alfred and Batgirl conversed for a while.  "Okay guys, we're in a sanctum.  After a long way up, we're going to stumble upon one of the known Lazarus Pits.  The sand was probably a trap."

Nightwing crouched.  "No… the sand thing's too recent.  Whoever did this didn't want anyone coming in this way." Nightwing smiled his devilish grin.  "Looks like surprise is on our side."

Robin rolled his eyes.  "Surprise has been on our side since we got here.  Only thing we know for sure is… it tends to switch sides." Nightwing wanted to smack him… but ironically, there was a grain of truth in what the kid said.

"Nevermind that.  Bruce needs us." Nightwing said.  Again with the macho tone, thought Batgirl.  He has yet to get us killed, thought Robin.  That's two more brownie points for me, thought Nightwing (*looks around* ok, that's not what he was really thinking; what he was thinking was: we've got to hurry).  They climbed the ladder.  Nightwing popped open the second of the trap doors.  Eighty ninjas with big honking whacking sticks turned around.  Nightwing just stared.  Batgirl followed him, not noticing the ninjas because of the dead silence.  She was turned around helping Robin up.  Robin propped himself up and looked past Batgirl.  His eyes widened.  Batgirl was brushing herself from dust, which should've been the least of her worries.  Robin tapped her and brought her attention to the eighty ninjas with the sticks.  She gaped and said a very disrespectful word.  Nightwing just nodded.  Robin waved at them… wait… what? The idiot! A loud voice sounded, disrupting the silence.

"Well, well, if it isn't the detective's minions." Ra's said.  "Get them."

Okay, flash back to last paragraph.  Remember when there was deadly silence? Yeah? Well screw that, all hell just broke lose…  the three vigilantes fought valiantly, switching to killing blows rather than being careful.  Let's face it, when you're fighting someone with a big honking stick… you're not worried that the other guy might get hurt.  Bruce was shackled to the wall and cheered the three on.  Soon, Ra's grew tired of his voice and punched him in the face.  Bruce's nose bled freely.  The three eventually took twenty out when they began to tire.  Nightwing picked up a stick and so did the other two.  He pinned three against the wall as the other two began whacking ninjas with their stick.  Nightwing knocked the three out cold one by one but was quickly surrounded by others.  Robin was tossed over the crowd next to Nightwing and the same was done to Batgirl.  Time for one last stand, they thought.  A war cry erupted from all three as they went berserk.  Already tired, their movements were slower than normal and their chances of winning were smaller than when they started out.  Robin was clobbered around by five ninjas as if he was a piece of pillow that needed the stuffing punched out.  Batgirl fell and was kicked aside by several ninjas.  Nightwing continued to hold his own for a while, choosing to pick his fights.  He saw Batgirl bleeding on the floor.  "No!" He screamed.  "You son of a bit—." He didn't finish because two ninjas without sticks jumped him then tackled him to the ground.  He lay there winded getting pounded.  He elbowed one in the face and tossed him aside.  He got up, ignoring the pain and jumped to get to Batgirl.  He tried to fight off the ninjas, but it was no use.  Eventually, his bruises, cuts, and scratches slowed him down to the point where his punches weren't doing anything, and if he tried to kick, he'd fall.  They tossed him aside like a rag doll.  He landed next to a door.  His eyes filled with tears as he saw his two comrades lose their flicker of consciousness.  Soon, they would find him.  He rolled out the door and moved as fast as he could.  He needed help.  He needed Superman…      


	5. Man of Steel

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters.  This story is strictly fan fiction.

I am aware that Barbara's real eye color is green, but in the Animated Series, it's blue, so don't rant me about it.

====================================================

**Chapter Five (The Man of Steel):**

Nightwing was at a loss.  His search only began but an hour ago, but it seemed like he's been there for days.  His mind started to clear as his dilapidated body began to heal.  The injuries were no longer weakening him.  Some bruises were already gone.  Nonetheless, his appearance was terrible.  He evaded guards all the time.  They were all ninjas.  If he proceeded to fight any of them, they'd know where to look for him.

He staggered into a dark room.  "Hey!" a ninja exclaimed.  Uh-oh, thought Nightwing.  He spun and kicked the approaching ninja.  The guy was out cold.  He stashed him in the nearest dark corner.  He looked at one of the cages.  There, with Kryptonite buried as a base, was Superman.  He was half unconscious all the time.

He opened the door and it creaked loudly.  He helped Superman up and dragged him out.  A minute later, Superman stood up, perfectly fine.  "You've got to help!" Nightwing asked.  "They've got the others and Bruce.  I know where they are." Superman merely nodded.  He grabbed Nightwing and flew at a speed that would make the sound barrier sweat.  They rammed into ninjas knocking them out and made their way to the room of eighty… or err… sixty ninjas.  This time, only thirty were left.  Piece of cake, Nightwing thought.  Superman flew to the center and spun so fast, it was like a tornado.  Twenty or so ninjas were slammed into the wall.  About ten were out cold.  Superman hit one with a jab.  The guy flew against the wall.  _Now_ he was out cold.  The ones that recovered charged at Nightwing.  Better let Ra's handle the guy in blue tights as far as they were concerned.  One by one they charged at Nightwing.  Nightwing dodged, then hit, and soon they knew they got more than they bargained for.  The ones who thought they could take Superman piled on top of him.  In a flat second, all of them were rammed into either the wall or the ground… but most hit the ceiling first.  Superman just stretched and there they go.  The ones who got up knew Nightwing would be target number one.  There was no smile on Nightwing's face… only revenge.  This time he charged and made one ninja's face a punching bag.  The others got their sticks and tried to whack him with it.  He merely evaded the blows and landed a jump kick on their neck.  Superman knew that Nightwing was going to kill someone if he wasn't given help.  Superman took care of the remaining others.

"You're too late." Ra's growled as he crawled out of a Lazarus Pit.  Nightwing yelled a word that began with S and ended with T and it rhymes with Hit.  Ra's took out a huge portion of Kryptonite.  Superman groaned and fell to his knees.  It wasn't long.  Ra's approached Superman.  It wasn't long before the Man of Steel was on the ground gasping and struggling to stay awake.  Nightwing charged, but Ra's in this form was more powerful than Batman.  Nightwing bounced backward, but a charge from Nightwing can't be ignored.  Ra's staggered backward and let go of the Kryptonite.  It fell into the trap door that was still open.

"You little…" He stomped towards Nightwing.  Nightwing tried to get up, but was pushed back down by Ra's.  "No… I insist… stay down." He pinned Nightwing's arms with his knees then gave him a beating.  Superman knew that Ra's was aiming to kill Nightwing.  As soon as he recovered, he ran to Ra's, lifted him up, and punched a hole through him.  The blow made Ra's fly and fall into a Lazarus Pit.  They assumed him dead.  However, the Lazarus Pits had a surprise for them.  They freed the three vigilantes.  The ninjas fled as soon as they heard that their boss lost.  Apparently, the ones unconscious didn't stay out for long.  Bruce took off his suit to reveal his Batman costume.  He had it on the whole time.  He made the transformation to Batman.

"Waaaaahh!" a cry echoed through the room.  The five heroes turned around ready for a fight.  But below Batman's feet was a small baby.  It was Ra's! Apparently, the Lazarus Pit could only heal Ra's by restarting his body.

"What do we do?" Superman asked.  Nightwing had been wondering about that too.  Here was the reason why they were all here.

"Leave him," came Batman's reply.  The four looked at him.

"You can't be serious!" said Nightwing and Superman.  Batman just glared at them.  Suddenly, they knew.  Batman wanted Ra's to suffer, but couldn't kill him.  Ra's would not be killed.  His body will age rapidly because of his constant use of the pits.  Let him live, but have him experience pain.  That was Batman's answer.

"So where was that hot daughter of Ra's that keeps chasing you around, Batman?" Nightwing smiled.  Oh, yeah, Bruce would pay with constant teases.  No one man is a reason to get a beating in the Sahara and still expect to get nothing.

"The bodyguard's gone… his daughter…" Batman started.  He couldn't say her name.  He indicated to Ra's.  "His daughter wanted no part in my murder."  The others nodded.  They understood.  Superman put a hand on Batman's shoulder as he turned away.  Batman turned to Superman and glared.  Superman was surprised.  "No need to get touchy…" Superman was taken aback.  Then everyone laughed… except for Batman of course.  Too macho to laugh, huh? 


	6. Beloved

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters.  This story is strictly fan fiction.

I am aware that Barbara's real eye color is green, but in the Animated Series, it's blue, so don't rant me about it.

====================================================

**Chapter Six (Beloved):**

Bruce loosened his tie as he walked into the Batcave.  The past few days were hectic.  There were so many parties and so many reporters dying to know how exactly the vigilantes of Gotham and Superman had saved him from the clutches of Ra's Al Ghul, the Demon Head.  As for Batman, it's been boring.  With Bruce Wayne's kidnapping, it was clear that the cops were ready for anything.  No criminal in the right mind would do anything stupid tonight… unless he was the Joker, but the Joker wasn't exactly in the right mind, was he? He walked out of the Batcave and headed upstairs to his room.  Dick had stopped by earlier.  He wanted to know how it was being kidnapped.  A curiosity he must've shared with the others, and he gave an answer that Tim must've overheard and Dick must've told Barbara.  Of course, Alfred didn't say anything.  It wasn't his nature to be nosy unless one of his friends was in deep trouble.

He found the switch to his room easily.  His room was big.  He undressed and decided to sleep early.  He lay there immediately deciding that sleep would not come.  He was used to late nights.  He got up, not even bothering to put on his robe.  Why bother? No one saw him, or so he thought.  He opened the doors to his balcony and decided to look at the bats.  He thought about the kidnapping.  He thought about why Ra's wanted to kill him.  Of course, he knew it was because of him refusing to marry his daughter.  He held on to that grudge, even though Talia ignored it.  There would be another time for Ra's.

"Thinking about father, Beloved?" Talia revealed herself.

"How long have you been watching?" Bruce asked grimly.  God she was beautiful.  Her hair glistened in the moonlight.  Nightwing's voice echoed in his head, she has a nice rack.  He smiled.  Good ol' Dick.  Always knew what the dumbest thing to say was…

"Long enough.  I was waiting when you arrived, but decided not to walk in while you were undressing.  I relish the memory." Talia said.  Bruce smiled.  Thank God Dick wasn't here.  He noticed that she was carrying something.  No… it was someone.  It was Ra's.

"What's he doing here?" Bruce asked.  His tone changed into a menacing one.  Talia's eyes saddened.

"No matter how foolish I think of my father, he is still my father.  I knew you would not help him once you defeated him.  I went to him as soon as I heard of Ra's fall.  A ninja alerted me.  I contacted the bodyguard, Ubu.  He recovered my father.  Right now he looks after him from afar.  I felt his presence would alarm you.  However, you needed to see my father alive.  He might try to kill you in the future." Talia said.

"There's no _might_ about it." Bruce said grudgingly.  Suddenly, his face softened.  He suddenly realized that Talia's love for her father was the reason she went after him.  It was the same kind of love that made him wish that he could change his parents' fate each agonizing night through his dreams.

Talia realized that Bruce understood.  They went inside and she laid the baby on Bruce's bed.  She stood up.  "It's a pity it did not work between us.  If it did, then perhaps you and my father would not be trying to kill each other."  Her eyes were sad.

"Perhaps," was all Bruce could say.  She walked up to him and caressed her body against his.  She leaned forward and kissed him.  He kissed back.  Their tongues wrestled for a while.  The door creaked open and Dick and Barbara stopped.  They saw something that they didn't think they would ever see.  Tim rounded the corner and saw the sight.  Bruce stopped.  Talia bolted out the balcony door after taking Ra's and disappeared.

"Well that was nice." Dick smiled.  Suddenly, his face became serious.  "I'm sorry if we ruined you getting laid."  Tim fell down the stairs laughing.  Barbara hugged Bruce.  Wasn't as good as getting laid, thought Dick, but close enough.  After a long talk, they left.  No doubt Dick and Barbara weren't done for the night.  Maybe by morning, Bruce thought.  They'd been through a lot.  Tim was like a brother to Dick now.  He walked out the balcony half-hoping that Talia was still there.  His hopes were quickly diminished.  He closed his eyes and looked up at the moon.  "Beloved…"


End file.
